caught on camera?
by crazy YinYang writer7
Summary: read and find out, i own nothing that this fic or cover picture, goes to the respetful owners, has and never will be mine, but one can dream right, and please don't forget to review or send in request of songs and artist and to which charaters if you want
1. criminal

Criminal

He studies and calm himself down. "I'm in this by myself, why should I worry about anyone coming in and watching what I am about to do?"

He strats to hum the beginning, then sings

He is a hustler  
He's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
He lies, he bluffs  
He's unreliable.  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun

A smile starts to form on his face as he starts the next verse of lyrics, and sings a little louder then before

I know you told me  
I should stay away.  
I know you said  
He's just a dog astray.  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this a'int smart

But mama im in love with a criminal  
And this type of love  
Isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry  
I will be alright  
All reasons inside  
I just cant deny  
Love the guy

Then he starts to think about _him _as he starts to sing the next verses of the song

He is a villain of the devil's law  
He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun  
That man's a snitch and unpredictable,  
He's got no conscious  
He got none, none, none, none

All I know, should let go, but no  
'cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart

Then he starts dance a bit to the following verses of the song and a smile forming more and become more appearent on his face

But mama im in love with a criminal  
And this type of love  
Isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry  
I will be alright  
All reasons inside  
I just cant deny  
Love the guy

And he's got my name  
Tatooed on his arm  
His lucky charm,  
So I guess its okay  
He's with me

He perks his ears to make sure no one is around or is inside the house to hear him sing the rest of this song, knowing the last person he wants hearing and seeing like this would be Afred

And I hear people talk  
Trying to make remarks  
Keep us apart  
But I don't even hear  
I don't care

'Cause mama im in love with a criminal  
And this type of love  
Isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry  
I will be alright  
All reasons inside  
I just cant deny  
Love the guy

As he finish with the song, Arthur goes out the room and to the kitchen to make some tea. What he didn't know was that Afred heard him while hiding somewhere in Arthur's house, trying to hold back the laugher of him hearing what Arthur just sang and had caught him on camera to. He cant wait to show it to just about everyone this


	2. why wait

Why wait

He look around to make sure nobody is around to see or hear what he is about to do. He takes in a deep breath before his nerves and paranoia gets the better of him. Then starts the first couple of verses

Put your trust in me  
I won't let you down  
don't delay the things  
that you want right now

why wait for later?  
Hey don't you want some action  
I'm not a waiter  
I like to make things happen

Lips faintly curl into a smile with the next verse of song. Thoughts swarming in his mind, and his sense alerted even more then before. His legs getting the better of him and start to do a few moves.

Something's coming on, coming on strong  
don't take too long  
don't you wanna know?  
Baby, come home

Images of Spain came to his mind. Even as his is dancing a bit and singing like a fool and an idiot even though he is alone for the moment.

One more night with you  
I won't think it through  
Time's money but you knew  
nothing in the world you can think of  
that I won't do to you

drowning your sweat  
'Till I drench my clothes  
You've seen nothing yet  
Wait 'til you let go

Why wait for later?  
Obey my intuition  
we're going to be just fine  
I've got a premonition

His eyes look around him swiftly to make sure he is alone in the room for the moment for next few verses of the song he is singing. Then lets out a sigh and lets his body move for next verses of the next song.

Something's coming on, coming on strong  
Don't take too long  
Don't you wanna know  
Baby come home

One more  
Night with you  
I won't  
Think it through  
Time's coming  
But you knew  
Nothing in the world  
You can think of  
That I won't do to you

I'm gonna dance through the veil of your eyes  
While you follow my steps in the sand  
And I see your fate in the palm of your hand

No one looks, no one hears us this time  
It's only me and your conscience tonight  
If there are no witnesses, there is no crime

Lips are forming into more of a smile. His body moving to the lyrics and music that forms. Eyes look some more to calm his ever growing paranoia.

Why wait for later?  
I'm not a waiter

Why wait for later?  
Obey my intuition  
We're going to be just fine  
I've got a premonition

Something's coming on, coming on strong  
Don't take too long  
Don't you wanna know  
Baby come home

He takes a deep breath before he sings the last verse of the song. His senses still alert to his surroundings. Eyes' still looking around making sure no one is there.

One more  
Night with you  
I won't  
Think it through  
Time's coming  
But you knew  
Nothing in the world  
You can think of  
That I won't do to you

Then Lovino left the room as soon as the song was done and over with. But leaving with a surprise Antonio and Alfred with a camera still in their hands.

"Hey, Alfred, did you get all that on the camera?"

"I certainly did." His voice still loud as ever.


	3. supermassive blackhole

Super massive black hole

Kiku look around his house warily. He knew that a couple of countries have been tape for singing the songs they like. He made sure no one else no one is around to hear or see him.

He sighs, puts on the head phones for his Ipod, and sings time running out by muse

Oh baby dont you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?

He starts to think about who he fell in love with, and sets a light pink blush on his face. He continues to sing the song.

You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'

He did truly thought that he was no fool for anyone, that is until they that shall not be name came into his life. Now, he just doesn't know what to think about how it happen.

I thought I was a fool for no one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth

You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

The paranoid feeling wouldn't subside, so he look warily around, moving to find any hiding places in the bedroom. The feeling in his stomach still not going away. He sigh and contnue signing the song.

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

The unnerving feeling of being watch still has not yet subsided. As well as the feel of being paranoid. He looks around the area again as he contnued the song.

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

He closes his eyes as he continued with the rest of the song.

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

As he finish the song, he was glad to get it out of his system. What Kiku doesn't know, is that the last time that Alfrad had visit, is that he had sneak in and place in a mini cameras around various places in the house. Across the sea, somewhere in the United States, Alfrad fist pumps the air, as he caught Japan singing.


	4. breakaway

Break away

Matthew look around the darken hallway. Though he doesn't know why he would bother to do so in the first place. Its not like anyone would normally notice him. Or see him for that matter anyway, Unless being mistaking by his brother Alfred was one way for them to know I am there. Then took out some red headphones and started to sing along to the song.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

He of all people should know the personal feel to this song. Especailly if its living in Alfred shadow for so long. He personally wanted to breakaway from his brother shadow, ans have people notice him, for him and not his brother.

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

If he trys to speak out to anyone, they won't hear him. It be just like talking to himself. I want to break away. To break away from no one barely ever hearing or seeing me. Like someone die and became a ghost.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

I break out of this somehow. Breakout of the habit of those mistaking me for Alfred. Or I will always be in his shadow.

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

Though t has been this way for much to long for his liking. Only a coupe of people would notice him and not mistaken me for Afred.

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

Hidden away, Afred heard his little brother singing. And it kind of hurt to know and hear that he put the emotions to the song.

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

After the song was over, he left the darken hallway. And left a surpise Afred in his tracks. For Afred to figure out some things.


	5. Monster

Monster

Alfred breathes in, as he looks around him nervously. Only a couple of nations left before they head off to whatever they were going after the meeting. He shoot up from his seat, grab his things and gotten a moved on before the voice inside his head made do anything stupid loudly.

He bushes pass Prussia in a hurry. Not really seeing the mischievous grin that lay on his face. Prussia follow Alfred hurry footsteps to see where or what he's up to in such a rush anyway. To know why the nation was mumbling out some things like hiding places and no one would know.

Alfred ran in to a familiar cafe building that normally host daily events for those that have not much to do. Or just want some where to be. Not really noticing a certain ex-nation following him on the way. He usually goes there. So people that work there and the usual customers know him there. Today's event: surprise seat karaoke.

Gilbert hid away from Alfred sights in the café. Looking around him curiously, wondering why Alfred would come here. Sure, the place is lively. Bu-

An announcement from the intercom on.

"Attention all customers, its time for the main event, SEATED KARAOKE! The numbers under the seats are called at random, so you can go up and sing."

Alfred grabs the number from under his seat. 'Number 14. Okay then. I just hope I don't get up there first to sing'.

A teenage worker went on to the mini stage where the karaoke and microphone is set up and ready to go. She spoke into the microphone "The first selected number to go up is. . . ." she looks at the small paper in her hands. The building silent from sound except the workers working in the background. "The first person up is number 14".

Alfred groans from his seat. Then just got up from the seat and made his way to the stage where the teenage girl was. He whispers a song request in to her ear before looking towards the small crowd that's there. A small smile form on his face when he found the ex-nation within the crowd.

The music began to start and so does he. . .

You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water  
And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further  
But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom  
But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

Prussia look at the other nation shock. Not really knowing that Alfred had a good singing voice. Good thing he had camera with him so he could record the whole thing. Then show it to the other nations.

I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me  
But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.  
Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims  
And they're getting stronger  
I hear them calling.

Alfred close his sky blue eyes tightly. Leting out a sigh. He sing the rest of the lyrics he known by heart.

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

Well you find your strength in solution  
But I liked the tension  
And not always knowing the answers  
But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it

Prussia smirk at how he was getting this on camera.

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well now that you're gone, the world...

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster, eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Now that you're gone, the world is ours.

As soon as the song was over, Prussia made his way out the door of the café. Alfred quickly getting off stage and queitly follow Prussia to get the camera and delete the edvidence that occur. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
